Many of us have moved into residential buildings from one apartment to another. Businesses that need to establish an office move their business in or out of commercial buildings. At present, when a move-in or move-out occurs, a service elevator is used. When the service elevator is used the maintenance staff hangs up elevator pads to protect the elevator cab walls against damage during the move-in or move-out process. Elevator pads are also hung for deliveries that may cause damages. Presently, there are several methods for hanging elevator pads in the elevators. There are various hooks and clamps available to hang the elevator pads onto the elevators walls. Most elevators are equipped with hanging/wall studs of various dimensions and configurations. Currently, neither of the hanging mechanisms prevents the elevator pads from being dislodged during a move-in, move-out or delivery.